Corwin Academy of the Arcane
The Corwin Academy of the Arcane, located just outside the capital of Asteria, Rivershead, is a boarding school for young wizards and arcanists. Most of the students of the academy are from the lands of Asteria, though some students come from far across Lerias to attend this prestigious school. There is also a sister-campus of the Academy located in Thorhampton-on-the-Hill, Medina. History and Information The Academy was founded in the year 567 AC, by Master Conjuror Rae Corwin, shortly after the dissolution of the Order of the Violent Butterflies. The Academy itself is something of a sprawling complex with a jumble of towers, grand lecture halls, and battlements, partially supported by magic. The school has numerous charms and enchantments cast upon it both to protect the students from danger without, as well as protect the most valuable and dangerous magical materials contained within. The complex also has extensive grounds with wide lawns, gardens, fountains, several greenhouses and other buildings to support the student and faculty population of the academy. The first of its kind, the Corwin Academy was designed to broaden the teaching of magic to more people by doing away with the old practices of the master-apprentice model of wizardly education. In its place, the Academy adopted a collegiate model of education, with various classes ranging in size from ten to fifty students depending on the subject. Wizards and sorcerors cannot teleport amongst the Academy grounds due to powerful magical protections, except when the Headmaster lifts the enchantment, though there is a teleportation circle located outside of the grounds for the use by the general population to travel quickly to and from the Academy. The Corwin Academy is a coeducational, primary and secondary boarding school, taking children from ages ten to eighteen. The subjects taught range from general history, philosophy, mathematics, and language, to all levels of arcane craft. Students are expected to not simply learn magic, but to gain a general education from their time at the academy as well. The Headmaster or Headmistress, assisted by support staff and faculty, undertakes the management of the school. The Head is chosen by and thus answerable to the Board of Faculty, consisting of senior professors of the Academy. Typically this appointment is a life-long appointment, though retirement or dismissal are an option. The school itself is funded partially by public and private grants and donations as well as what is considered a "nominal tuition fee." There are means for students who cannot afford the tuition itself, though students are expected at minimum to purchase their books, implements, and robes. Admission Admission to the Corwin Academy is open to the general public, regardless of race, religion or gender. Due to constraints on space however, acceptance is somewhat selective. In order to be accepted for admission, students must apply for admission and are required to take an entrance exam prior to their acceptance date. There is no limitation to how early a student may apply or when they can take the exam, so it is not uncommon for parents to apply for admission for their children even before they learn to walk. Each year, the Academy sends out thousands of magical missives to Aidenic temples and shrines containing lists of applicants so that each applicant may be made prepared for and allowed to take the entrance exam when they feel the student is capable. This exam is fairly standard, and considered not too difficult by most scholars, testing basic knowledge and reasoning skills, simply to ensure the student meets the minimum standards for entry. Curriculum The curriculum at the Adacemy involves a total of twelve years, divided into four parts. The first four years of training are considered primary training, the second four years as secondary or specialty training, followed by two years of apprenticeship and two more of fellowship. Most students begin their primary training at the relative age of ten, receiving general training in the wizardly arts, as well as a general education in history, language, philosophy and reason, and mathematics. During their eight years of Primary and Specialty training, the students live in dormitories on the campus, living and studying at the academy full time with short breaks in the mid-fall, years end, and start of summer. Upon completing their fourth year of Primary Training, the students are tested on their general knowledge; if the test is passed they graduate primary school and begin training in the specialty of their choosing. If the test is failed, they may attempt to retake the test a year later. Should the student pass the test, they are allowed to enroll in Specialty Training, receiving specialized training in the wizardly arts, as well as continued education in history, language, and philosophy, as well as politics, magical theory, symbology, music theory, planar theory, thaumaturgy, alchemy and herbalism, among other courses. Specialization training is rigorous. After this four year period, the students are tested individually, with tests tailored to their specific magical knowledge and personal capability. These trials typically leave the student changed, much like the tests given by the old towers. A failure typically results in the student’s abandoning his pursuit of magical study, but unlike the old tests the student is not expected to forfeit his life or anything along such lines. Should the student pass, he graduates as a fully respected wizard. Upon completion of this exam, the student is then allowed to continue his training in a 2 year apprenticeship with a recognized Master of the Arcane Arts. After 2 years of apprenticeship, the student continues his training in a practical sense, usually working as a fellow alongside his Master during apprenticeship, but may choose a different wizard to join in fellowship. During this time the wizard continues his studies while working with another wizard in his studies and duties. For the fellowship to be completed, the student must complete an original thesis on a topic of his choosing and submit it to peer-review. Upon completion of two-years of fellowship, the Academy of the Arcane recognizes the student as a Master of his chosen School. Subjects and Teachers There are a number of courses offered at the Corwin Academy, from general courses such history, language, philosophy, mathematics, and more, to all forms of magical arts including a number of schools of magic, magical theory, and planar theory. Courses often change from year to year, offering a wide selection of options to students to broaden their knowledge in many subjects. The magic specializations offered do not change often, and are as follows: Evocation, Conjuration and Summoning, Divination, Abjuration, Transmutation, Illusion, Enchantment or Charm. Necromancy is considered a Dark Art, and is thus not taught at the Academy, though there are numerous courses within the study of Abjuration which deal in the defense against the school of necromancy. General History Language and Literature Mathematics and Geometry Philosophy and Reason Ethics Music and Music Theory History of Magic Spell Casting Magical Theory Arcanology Symbology Alchemy and Herbalism Enchanting Planar Theory Notable Figures Rae Adiell Corwin; Founder and First Headmaster Sitara Celine Corwin; Eldest Daughter of Rae Corwin, founder of Thorhampton-on-the-Hill campus. Category:Asteria Category:Magic Category:Medina Category:Organizations and Institutions